Conon Bridge railway station
|code = CBD |image_name = Conon Bridge station - geograph.org.uk - 3324667.jpg |caption = Conon Bridge station, 2013 |manager = First ScotRail |locale = Conon Bridge |borough = Highland |latitude = 57.5617 |longitude = -4.4404 |gridref = NH540550 |platforms = 1 |lowusage1213 = |lowusage1314 = |original = Inverness and Ross-shire Railway |pregroup = Highland Railway |postgroup = London Midland and Scottish Railway |years = 11 June 1862 |events = Opened as Conon |years1 = 13 June 1960 |events1 = Closed |years2 = 8 February 2013 |events2 = Reopened as Conon Bridge |}} Conon Bridge is a railway station on the Far North and Kyle of Lochalsh Lines, which serves the villages of Conon Bridge and Maryburgh in the Scottish Highlands. Initially known as Conon, it originally closed in 1960 and reopened on 8 February 2013. Original station (1862–1960) Conon station was situated between Dingwall and Muir of Ord. The railway station was opened by Inverness and Ross-shire Railway on 11 June 1862 and closed on 13 June 1960. The original station had two platforms and was the junction with the partially constructed Cromarty and Dingwall Light Railway. 2013 reopening The rebuilt station was projected to open by 2012 as Conon Bridge. In March 2012, Network Rail revealed that agreement had been reached with the Highlands and Islands Transport Partnership for it to provide £100,000 towards the construction of a single four-carriage platform at the station site. The new station was forecast to handle 36,000 passengers a year, including tourists and commuters to . In September 2012, Scottish Government Transport Minister Keith Brown announced that a new station, expected to cost £600,000, would be built in time for a February 2013 opening, in time to help relieve traffic during the delayed £18 million pound resurfacing works to be carried out on the Kessock Bridge. Construction was begun in November 2012 by Network Rail. A single platform around 15 metres long (similar to that at nearby Beauly railway station ) was provided, together with a new waiting shelter, passenger information systems, cycle racks and lockers and a new car park, wider road access and enhanced street lighting. The project was supported by Highland Council, HiTRANS, Network Rail and ScotRail. It reopened as scheduled and on budget on 8 February 2013. In the month following the station's opening, more than 2,000 journeys were made to or from it. According to Minister for Transport Keith Brown, the numbers "show that it was an extremely worthwhile investment". Services | previous = | route = First ScotRail Far North Line Kyle of Lochalsh Line | col = }} | previous = | route = Highland Railway Inverness and Ross-shire Railway | col = |lightcol= }} |lightcol= }} From 8 February 2013 There will be 13 daily southbound services and 12 daily northbound services. Journey times will be around 25 minutes to Inverness and 7 minutes to Dingwall.http://www.scotrail.co.uk/content/train-services-conon-bridge References Notes Sources * * * External links *Photo of the station under construction in January 2013 Category:Railway stations in Highland (council area) Category:Former Highland Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1862 Category:Railway stations closed in 1960 Category:Railway stations opened in 2013 Category:Railway stations served by First ScotRail Category:DfT Category F2 stations